Problem: $-2ij + 9ik - 6i - 3 = 9j - 1$ Solve for $i$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2ij + 9ik - 6i - {3} = 9j - {1}$ $-2ij + 9ik - 6i = 9j + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $i$ in them. $-2{i}j + 9{i}k - 6{i} = 9j + 2$ Factor out the $i$ ${i} \cdot \left( -2j + 9k - 6 \right) = 9j + 2$ Isolate the $i$ $i \cdot \left( -{2j + 9k - 6} \right) = 9j + 2$ $i = \dfrac{ 9j + 2 }{ -{2j + 9k - 6} }$